The Interrogation of Ginny Weasley
by The Twilight Star
Summary: In a dark future, Ginny Weasley has been captured by the Ministry of Magic, who hopes to find out her lover's next move. Mentions LVGW


Author's Note: Don't own nothing, except for Aderyn Mitchell.

* * *

_**The Interrogation of Ginny Weasley**_

Stone hazel eyes gazed into brown-flecked-gold eyes. Across from the teenage Ginny Weasley sat the elder Auror Aderyn Mitchell, a woman who had been in the field as a fully trained Auror for a few years. And in between them, a small table, slightly smaller than that of a dinner table, with a world of difference in between them.

Voldemort had returned. His first order of business was to reclaim his long lost love, in the form of the one and only Ginny Weasley. When they had caught her, she had laughed at her brothers' attempts to reach her. Aderyn had briefly gone through the names that she could have been called now. _Virginia, Ginevra. _It didn't matter. Names were only labels given to faces. Whether or not they were true was unknown, and frankly, Aderyn didn't care.

Azkaban had been bust open. Dementors tore through the streets at Voldemort's command, terrorizing the people. Dumbledore could not keep the order, for he was no long around to even try. The days of leadership, democracy, or even communism were at an end. Harry Potter was who-knows-where, stopping raids as best he could for a boy who had failed to finish his education at Hogwarts.Hogwarts. Aderyn's own school, where many of the remaining survivors had gone for protection, however small it may have been. No place was safe now from the onslaught.

Surprisingly, they're one source of distraction had come in the form of 16-year old Ginny Weasley. She had been surprisingly well guarded for a girl who had been kidnapped, until she had willingly taken the Dark Mark onto her own skin. The Weasley family had been torn apart, mourning for a dead child.

Aderyn felt a small pang of guilt. Her own mother had died at a young age, leaving Aderyn to be raised by a family friend. She knew the pain of having to mourn for a loved one, for she to this very day, took her chances in the street to visit her mother's grave, despite the destruction that the Death Eaters had done to the graveyards.

The two of them seemed to match, despite their different sides and personalities. Ginny still wore the Death Eater robes she had been found in, adorned head to toe in black. Aderyn seriously doubted that she wore this robe everyday. When Ginny Weasley had been checked for injuries, it was obvious at what else was underneath the robe too.

Aderyn herself was dressed head to toe in black. Her midnight black hair had been pinned off to reveal her face, the dark strands falling like a curtain around her head. Her black jumper was tight, almost like a second skin. Her trousers were loose, allowing her to move around, and also black. A black jacket that came up to mid-thigh covered most of this, with her black boots finishing off the ensemble. If she wished, Aderyn could have made a convincing Death Eater.

There were very few left in the Ministry that could interrogate prisoners. Already, Ginny Weasley had been through half of the possible Aurors who could do it. Most of them were off with Potter, on another campaign. Aderyn doubted that they could handle this one anyways.

Ginny Weasley had just casually looked at Aderyn, who had looked back, as she came into the room. Aderyn did not back away, but rather sat opposite her, and waited.

"You're different than all the others." Ginny finally broke the silence.

"How is that?" Aderyn leaned back in her chair, never breaking her gaze.

"You don't fear my Master." A challenge. Aderyn plunged headfirst.

"He is a man. Nothing more." Sparks began to dance. Sparks that came dangerously close to burning one of them.

"He is more than a man." Ginny's eyes were proud, open, distant.

"He is a disillusioned man, with his vision of utopia. To me, that is a man. Nothing more." Aderyn forced her back into reality, with a sickening thud.

"He will find me." Flashes of Ginny's rescue ran through Aderyn's mind. Visions of future events swam behind her irises, threatening to come true.

"He will." Aderyn opened her eyes, looking straight at Ginny, allowing her victory.

"He will punish you." Aderyn glanced into Ginny's eyes, ignoring the enchantment dancing there, springing forward. She dismissed them, making them into nothing.

"Then you love him." Ginny began to dream again.

"In my own way." Aderyn chuckled.

"Perhaps. We will see how far that goes," Aderyn said softly.

"You and all the other Aurors! Pathetic!" Ginny's demeanor changed from a wistful schoolgirl, into a hardened serpent.

"The only thing I see here is a little girl. That is truly pathetic." Aderyn changed with Ginny, changing from a subtle sparrow into a fierce hawk.

"I know more spells than you could ever dream." Another challenge. How these games seemed to go in circles.

"I don't dream. I know. You couldn't save yourself. That speaks enough to me." The hawk took flight, circling above out of danger.

"You wouldn't know what it's like. To have yourself a man who gives himself to you and you to him." Both of them stopped, casting themselves for a moment into distant or recent memories.

"I did. I once loved a man completely, and he, me." Aderyn said slowly, living through a vivid memory.

"Then you know how it feels." Ginny snapped out of her trance, glancing at Aderyn.

"I do. I remember how he used to look at me, speak to me, touch me. It was as if nothing else were important but me, and I did the same." Aderyn allowed a slight smile to reach her lips.

"Remembered?" Ginny looked startled.

"Once I loved a man who loved me too. Once we were together, and we were content. But, all things change. He changed. I changed. He took the Dark Mark." Aderyn frowned, remembering that fateful day.

"What then? You threw it away?" Ginny scoffed, reveling in a small victory. Silence reigned between the two for a few moments, before Aderyn answered.

"No. We had an affair." Aderyn finally answered, allowing a squeal of delight to come from the other female. Images flashed through Aderyn's mind. His face, the feel of the wall up against her back, the sin that seemed to surround it all.

"He is dead, I presume." A statement, not a question. The almost hawk eyes met the serpentine ones.

"You presume incorrectly." Ginny's eyes widened, before her face settled on a smirk.

"So he is alive. Who is he?" Aderyn set her face in stone, before returning to the subject at hand.

"What is he planning?"

* * *

_**In Case You Were Wondering:**_

1) Oddly enough, the Death Eater I had in mind for whom Aderyn was dating and having an affair with was none other than Barty Crouch, Jr.

2) Aderyn is able to see glimpses of the future, similar to Professor Trelawney, only not as crazy.

3) Aderyn Mitchell is (if you haven't figured out) a Ravenclaw.

4) Aderyn's mother (mentioned briefly) was also a Ravenclaw, who oddly enough attended school with Tom Riddle. This information was cut out from the final version of the story.


End file.
